SM045: Now You See Them, Now You Don't!
is the 2nd episode of Pokémon the Series: Sun & Moon - Ultra Adventures. Synopsis The mysterious "Nebby", named by Lillie, is found to be able to Teleport. Episode Plot At her mansion, during the evening, Lillie writes an entry in her diary, about Nebby. She notes it likes the sugar stars candy, and is quite cute. However, she also remembers her mother, who came to visit her. Her mother asked that Nebby should be taken care of at the Aether Foundation. Regardless, Lillie writes she was surprised to hear Nebby could be an Ultra Beast, but is slightly worried about it. The next day, at morning, Ash shouts to his Pokémon to eat breakfast. He approaches Nebby and feeds it with some candy. Professor Kukui reminds Ash about school, that they'll work with clay, and shows him his lunchbox. Nebby wanders around to see all of Ash's Pokémon - both Litten and Lycanroc are eating fast to compete. Nebby approaches Rowlet, who tries to eat food alone and avert its gaze. However, Rowlet spins around its food bowl it becomes dizzy and faints. Nebby comes to Pikachu, who eats the food. Nebby pats its mouth and warps away before Pikachu sneezes. Ash has Rowlet and Nebby enter his backpack. He and Kukui are ready for school, and the former asks of Litten and Lycanroc to watch over the house. Kukui and Ash leave, but Rotom shouts out they forgot about him. Outside the Pokémon School, James, Meowth and Wobbuffet are selling honey puffs to make money. Jessie, inside the truck, apologizes to the secretary, who logs out. She is annoyed by the secretary, but James reminds her she did call them to Kanto, but they never reported to her, and at least should make enough money to compensate. Jessie points out there are no customers, but James believes the students of the School will be hungry and come to them. Ash arrives to buy some, startling Jessie and James, who try to hide their faces. However, they see Nebby, while Professor Kukui sees Ash wants to buy some donuts for lunch. Ash and Kukui leave, as Rotom scolds Ash for not eating breakfast. Team Rocket, however, is interested in Nebby, as James believes that is the pre-evolved form of Koffing. Meowth believes that must be true, motivating everyone to catch it. At the Pokémon School, Kukui has everyone prepare their blocks of clay. Mallow forgot to bring some, so Kiawe shares some of it, though he has a lot of it. Kukui tells the task is to make a sculpture of their partner Pokémon, believing they could learn something more out of it. Since Nebby and Rowlet are asleep, Ash chooses Pikachu to be the object for his sculpture. Lana has Popplio emit the balloon, as she starts modifying the clay. However, Popplio, who made the pose, cannot control his balloon, which bursts, leaving Lana soaked. Sophocles claims he is done, but Kukui refuses that, since Sophocles didn't even touch the clay to resemble like Charjabug. Kiawe crafts Turtonator's serious pose but it doesn't stand, so Kiawe has Turtonator lower itself down to continue crafting. Mallow has Steenee make a pose to craft the clay, while Sophocles decides to modify the clay to look like Togedemaru. He decides to use a spatula and the potter's wheel, but waits a bit. While Lillie is nearly done, Ash crafts the clay similar to Mimikyu, as noted by Kukui. When Sophocles starts crafting the clay, he notes it looks more like a Jigglypuff. Suddenly, Nebby touches him and teleports him near a Jigglypuff, who uses Sing. However, Nebby teleports Sophocles again, who wonders what happened. Mallow tries to wonder what pose Steenee could do, who uses Sweet Scent. This causes Rowlet to wake up, but gets knocked by Steenee into Ash. Nebby touches Mallow, teleporting her to Oranguru's bar and back. Lana saw this, and also gets teleported; She returns soaked, being in the ocean. Kiawe, who thinks his sculpture looks like the Wela volcano, is teleported back and forth. Kiawe's hair is burned, making Lana have Popplio wash him with Bubble Beam. Kiawe panics, since he nearly fell into the volcano. Rotom tells that was teleportation, making everyone amazed that Kiawe could teleport. Kiawe denies this, and Lillie corrects it was Nebby that used Teleport. Nebby touches Lillie, who is horrified, but Nebby ends up falling asleep. During lunch, Ash admits he could be teleported away, like the rest did. Lillie notices that Nebby instantly teleports them, to the place where they thought of when Nebby touched them. Professor Kukui confirms its ability, while Mallow believes Nebby is still a baby to know where it wants to go. Ash calmly asks Nebby where it went, but it wakes up and starts crying, causing everyone to become shocked by its sound waves. Ash goes to feed it, but he accidentally drops the cap onto Nebby. Nebby continues crying, even after others make a funny face to it. Unable to ease its crying, Lillie makes a horrifying expression on Nebby, making everyone scared, except Nebby, who laughs. Ash is excited to see Nebby happy again, but is teleported to where Jigglypuff is. Jigglypuff sings, making him, Nebby and Pikachu fall asleep. Others see the trio has not returned yet, and go to search for them. Ash and Pikachu woke up to see the markings on their faces made by Jigglypuff. Ash wishes to get clean, which makes Nebby teleports them to the deep ocean, then at Oranguru's bar, at home and at Mount Akala where Ash falls into the edge. Nebby reads Ash's thoughts while falling, and finds Team Rocket in the truck selling donuts. At the beach in the sunset, Jessie shouts out at the secretary to feel better. She turns on others, asking how to catch the pre-evolved form of Koffing. Meowth suggests an ambush, and James reminds them they don't know when if they just wait around. Jessie believes he is right, since it is unlikely they will suddenly appear to them right now. Just then, Nebby teleports Ash to Team Rocket. James tells Ash that they are here to take Nebby, but he refuses. Jessie sends Mimikyu to face off his Pikachu. James has an idea, and whispers it to others. He, Wobbuffet and Meowth declare they'll watch the battle, to make it a "fair" fight. Ash places Nebby on the ground, as it is too dangerous. Pikachu uses Electro Ball, only to be deflected by Mimikyu's Wood Hammer. The attack is redirected to Pikachu, who narrowly evades the attack. Both sides walk in a circle, anticipating other side's move. As Jessie and Mimikyu are in front of the sunlight, which blinds Ash and Pikachu, Jessie declares the chance. Meowth snatches Nebby, while Ash and Pikachu are distracted. Mimikyu goes to attack Pikachu, but Jessie calls it back, since they have their prize. Ash is insulted, since they wanted a "fair" fight, but Team Rocket is amused they tricked him. Their success is short-lived, however, as Nebby teleports them in front of Bewear's cave, where Bewear immediately takes them in. Since it is alone, Nebby is sad. However, it remembers Ash's location, and teleports back to him. Ash is glad Nebby came back, who falls asleep. Ash's classmates manage to find him in time, but Ash shushes them, since Nebby is asleep. Ash tells Rotom teleported them to the places where the class was, but notes it, alone, teleported back to him. Rotom is impressed about Nebby's development of using its Teleport Kiawe informs Ash that Professor Kukui was also looking for him in the forest. Ash is shocked about this, and this makes Nebby cry out, hurting their ears from its sound waves. Suddenly, Nebby teleports everyone at the top pillar of the Pokémon School, much to their horror. Still, despite the mischief, Nebby laughs. When Rotom mentions to Ash how impressive Turtonator's Flamethrower is, Nebby teleports him to Kiawe's farm. There, Rotom gets burned by Flamethrower and is teleported back home. Rotom panics around, and orders Nebby not to do that without his permission. Trivia *"Who's that Pokémon?:" Jigglypuff (JP; US) *The Poké Question segment hosted by Rotom asks what move does Nebby use in today's episode. The correct answer is the yellow answer, Teleport. The other answers are Bubble Beam (blue), Flamethrower (red), and Leafage (green). *This is the first time this season that the narrator in the English dub did not speak at all. Gallery Ash feeds Nebby SM045 2.png Nebby wanders around to see Ash's Pokémon SM045 3.png Rowlet becomes dizzy upon trying to look away from Nebby SM045 4.png Pikachu sees Nebby using Teleport SM045 5.png Jessie and James, while in disguise, hide their faces from Ash SM045 6.png Popplio's balloon bursts SM045 7.png Turtonator and the clay portrait of itself SM045 8.png Sophocles is warped to a place where Jigglypuff is singing SM045 9.png Steenee bashes Rowlet away, who is attracted to her scent SM045 10.png Mallow finds herself at Oranguru's bar SM045 11.png Popplio fires Bubble Beam to douse flames on Kiawe's hair SM045 12.png Lillie getting frozen in fear after Nebby touches her SM045 13.png Lillie's grimasse scares everyone but Nebby SM045 14.png Ash and Pikachu are shocked about their drawn faces SM045 15.png Ash and Pikachu encountered Team Rocket SM045 16.png Meowth's sunglasses give him protection against the sunrays, to take Nebby away SM045 17.png Jessie calls Mimikyu in the last moment, so as not to spoil their plan SM045 18.png Bewear appears behind Team Rocket SM045 19.png Nebby returns to Ash SM045 20.png The Classmates in mid-air }} Category:Pokémon the Series: Sun & Moon - Ultra Adventures Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Legendary Pokémon Category:Episodes focusing on Ash Category:Episodes written by Jun'ichi Fujisaku Category:Episodes storyboarded by Hiromasa Amano Category:Episodes directed by Yoshitaka Makino Category:Episodes animated by Takashi Shinohara